MEMO
by Boowan
Summary: setahu Sehun, Luhan menyukai Kai. Ya... menyukai Kai. / EXO FF Boys Love/ HUNHAN/


**Tittle : MEMO [[ ONESHOOT ]]**

**Ratting : T**

**Cast : HUNxHAN :D**

**OH SEHUN x XI LUHAN = HUNHAN **/apaasih/

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING \(^.**

.

.

.

.

" Sehunnie!" tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke depan ketika sesuatu yang berat menghantamnya dari belakang. Sebuah tangan mengalung di bahunya dan ia menemukan wajah Luhan dengan cengiran lebar setelahnya.

" Hai Hyung, selamat pagi!" Sapanya datar," Kau baru datang ? Kau tak berangkat bersama Kai ?"

" Kai masih menjemputku pagi ini." jawab Luhan. Dan Sehun mengernyit ketika menemukan wajah Luhan yang terlampau cerah. " Wae ?" tanya Sehun lagi." Ahjjusi dan Ahjjuma memberimu mobil ya ?"

Luhan menggeleng masih dengan bibir yang tertarik di kedua ujungnya. " Atau mereka memberimu tiket menonton pertandingan Manchester United langsung di Inggris ?" tebak Sehun lagi. Kembali Luhan menggeleng.

Alis Sehun terangkat dan ia kembali berfikir keras," Atau Kai barusaja….," Sehun merasa tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat. Sehun menelan ludahnya,"…. menyatakan perasaannya padamu ?"

Tentu saja pertanyaan itu ia ajukan atas dasar kenyataan jika temannya yang bernama Kai menyukai Luhan sejak lama.

Senyum lebar itu lenyap begitu saja seiring dengan langkah kaki Luhan yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Sehun ikut menahan langkah menyusuri koridor sekolahnya ketika orang yang sejak tadi bergelayut membebani pundaknya berhenti. Luhan mematung disana dan Sehun merasa menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang demi apapun ia tak benar-benar ingin mendengar jawabannya.

Namun, ketika melihat Luhan yang berubah gelagat seperti itu firasat Sehun sedikit memburuk. Yah… hanya sedikit.

" Hyung…"

" Bisa saja…," Luhan terkekeh." Namun, bukan itu Sehunnie…," potong Luhan. Senyuman lebar itu kembali tampak di ujung-ujung bibirnya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti," Lalu apa ? Kau tahu Hyung… senyum mu itu benar-benar mengerikan." Ujar Sehun tak sabaran. Luhan mendekat dan menengadahkan tangannya di hadapan Sehun. " Kau ingat kan kalau aku berulang tahun hari ini… jadi mana hadiah ku ?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya," Ehmm..." Jawab Sehun dan seketika ia melihat bibir Luhan yang mengerucut." Maksudku…." Sehun berhenti berusaha meralat kalimatnya ketika mendengar Luhan yang menghela nafas panjang di tempat.

Senyum lebar Luhan benar-benar sudah menghilang," Tidak apa-apa…." tukas Luhan," Aku tahu akan begini." Luhan sudah akan berbelok memasuki kelasnya ketika tepat Sehun mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Menahan langkahnya.

" Tunggu sebentar…," Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah memo kecil warna-warni. Sehun menyobek pada bagian memo berwarna biru. " Ini…" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya menyerahkan kertas berwarna biru yang kini sudah terlipat menjadi beberapa bagian itu pada Luhan.

" Apa ini ?"

" Hadiah ulang tahun mu, Hyung. Err… aku bukannya lupa hanya saja…" Sehun mengusap tengkuknya. Sehun tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan ia tidak lupa ulang tahun Luhan. Dan kertas memo itu memang kado yang disiapkan oleh Sehun. " Yaish! Itu untukmu. Saengil Chukkaeyo, hyung!" Sehun memeluk Luhan kilat sebelum berlari begitu saja setelah menyambar tasnya.

" Ya! Sehun…" percuma saja karena Sehun sudah terlanjur menghilang di balik dinding kelasnya.

Luhan berdehem kemudian menatap kembali kertas memo yang kini sudah berada ditangannya. Rasa penasaran menyergapnya membuat jari-jari lentiknya perlahan membuka lipatan-lipatan pada kertas memo itu. Senyum kecil mengembang disana ketika ia membaca huruf hangul yang ditulis tergesa didalam sana, " Dasar tidak modal!" gerutu Luhan masih dengan senyum menempel di bibirnya. Ia menyimpan kertas itu dalam genggamannya kemudian bergerak untuk memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Senyuman lebar menyambutnya kembali ketika barusaja ia memasuki kelas dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Namun, kali ini berbeda bukan senyum manis dari Luhan namun cengiran aneh yang ditunjukkan Kai padanya.

Ia mengernyit," Kau kenapa ?" tanya Sehun datar. Ia melempar begitu saja ransel di tangannya kemudian menempatkan diri pada kursi disamping Kai.

" Luhan hyung…"

" Jangan bilang kau lupa menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya." potong Sehun asal.

" Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari istimewanya…," jawab Kai," Aku mengingatnya bahkan sejak satu bulan sebelumnya." Sehun diam tak merespon. Ia maklum mengingat Kai memiliki perhatian lebih untuk Luhan. Itu wajar terjadi pada seseorang yang tengah menaruh perasaan pada orang lain bukan.

"Sehun-ah…"

" Hnn…," ia menjawab tanpa berpaling dari kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk isi tas mencari headset.

" Aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada Luhan pagi ini."

.

.

.

JLEB

.

.

.

Tangannya berhenti seketika. Sehun membeku di tempat. Demi apapun pernyataan Kai membuat sesuatu di bagian kiri dadanya terasa berdenyut cepat. Kai menyukai Luhan, dia sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama dan ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini sejak lama juga. Jadi kenapa ia masih merasa tak nyaman ketika mendengar pernyataan yang barusaja terlontar dari bibir Kai.

" Lalu ?" pertanyaan itu terlontar otomatis dari bibir Sehun. Demi apapun darimana ia akan memiliki ketabahan demi mendengar jawaban yang akan Kai nyatakan selanjutnya.

" Luhan… " Kai menjeda ucapannya membuat tubuh Sehun terasa panas dingin di tempat," Belum menjawab apapun…"

Seperti barusaja menelan permen pelega tenggorokan. Sehun bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya Sehun tak harus mendengar kenyataan menyedihkan dalam bentuk apapun sekarang.

Tapi hanya sedikit mengingat Luhan belum menjawabnya. Bisa saja setelah ini Luhan memasuki kelasnya dan megatakan jika ia menerima Kai menjadi kekasihnya. Sehun menggeleng menghilangkan fantasi aneh di fikirannya. Kenapa ia justru membayangkan hal demikian. Harusnya ia mengharapakan sesuatu yang baik untuk perasaannya.

" Menurutmu Luhan akan menerima atau menolak ?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa bungkam. Ia akan menjawab apa ?

.

.

Menolak ? Well, jahat sekali ketika ia justru meruntuhkan harapan sahabatnya sendiri.

Atau

Menerima ? Ayolah… setiap perkataan adalah sebuah doa.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti ribuan lebah barusaja menyengat dadanya. Sehun merasakan perih tepat di hatinya. Sehun tak ingin yakin namun melihat selama ini Kai dan Luhan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mendengar Luhan yang sering bercerita tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama Kai. Melihat bagaimana cerahnya wajah Luhan ketika mendengar nama Kai. Merasakan perasaan bahagia Luhan ketika bersama Kai.

Sepertinya…. Sehun tak ingin melanjutkan apa yang tengah bergumul di dalam fikirannya. Ia terlalu takut membayangkan apapun dan ia sama sekali tak ingin menerka apapun yang terjadi antara Kai dan Luhan setelah ini.

" Hey…" tangan Kai yang mengibas-ngibas di depan wajah Sehun membuat namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya," Bagaimana ?" tanya Kai ketika kini Sehun balik menatapnya.

" Mana ku tahu." Jawab Sehun datar. Ia berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan isi di dalam tasnya.

" Ayolah, Hun. Kau dan Luhan sudah bersama sejak kecil. Tentunya kau tahu bagaimana dia bukan ?"

" Itu tak menjamin Kai…," jawab Sehun. Ia menepuk pundak Kai beberapa kali," Berharap saja yang terbaik." Ujarnya kemudian. Sehun mengulas senyum berusaha menenangkan teman yang ia ketahui sedang cemas saat ini.

Hey… harusnya kau menenangkan dirimu sendiri Oh Sehun. Kau bahkan tahu jika tingkat kecemasanmu lebih dari Kai. Bukannya menampilkan senyuman di tengah rasa sesak yang tengah kau tahan mati-matian. Sejak kapan kau mejadi orang munafik seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menahan gerakannya melepas kaos dalamnya tepat ketika suara pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka dan disusul suara Luhan setelahnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Luhan menampilkan cengiran di tengah pintu.

" Ya! Jangan sembarangan masuk." Protes Sehun dan rasa malu menyusup tiba-tiba. Sehun berdehem," Ada apa ?"

" Kau kemana saja ?" Luhan membanting tubuhnya pada tempat tidur Sehun. Pertanyaan yang tepat dari Luhan untuk Sehun mengingat sekolah sudah usai sejak siang dan Sehun barusaja tiba di rumah hampir pukul sembilan malam.

" Mengerjakan tugas," ujar Sehun. Dia bohong. Seharian ia bermain game bersama Tao demi menenangkan hatinya. " Hyung, tutup matamu aku akan berganti baju."

" Wae ? Kau malu ?" Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya," Ckckck! Kau seperti yeoja saja, Hun. Ya! Aku sudah tamat melihat bagian tubuhmu. Kau tahu." Luhan terkekeh dan selanjutnya ia kembali ambruk dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping ketika melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba melepas kaosnya.

" Ya! Sehun-ah!"

Sehun berbalik menampakkan badan setengah polosnya pada Luhan. Dia tertawa mengejek." Wae ? Sepertinya kau barusaja mengatakan sudah tamat melihat tubuhku, Hyung!"

" Cepat pakai bajumu, bocah!" Sehun terkekeh dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Tak tahu saja jika wajah Luhan sudah memerah di atas tempat tidurnya.

" Ada apa hyung ?" Luhan merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang ketika merasakan tempat tidur Sehun yang bergoyang pertanda barusaja ada yang ikut merebahkan tubuh disampingnya.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang menatap lurus pada langit-langit," Hari ini Kai menyatakan perasaannya padaku…" Luhan ikut menatap langit-langit kamar Sehun dan disampingnya Sehun tengah menelan salivanya susah payah. Ia tahu Luhan akan mengatakan hal ini padanya.

" Lalu ?" hanya kata itu yang mampu meluncur dari mulutnya. Tak lebih. Tenggorokannya sudah terlalu tercekat.

" Apa aku harus menerimanya ?" Sehun beralih menatap tak mengerti pada Luhan," Hyung…,"

" Apa aku harus menerimanya ?" Luhan memiringkan wajahnya menatap Sehun dan seketika wajah Sehun terasa memanas ketika hal itu membuat jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari sejengkal.

Sehun berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit-langit kamar," Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, Hyung ?" Ujarnya. Berusaha menguasai perasaannya yang bergejolak sejak tadi. " Buat aku untuk tidak menerimanya, Sehun." Ujar Luhan. Seketika Sehun beralih pandang kembali menatap Luhan. Memperjelas apa yang barusaja di dengarnya.

" Ne ?"

Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun sebelum tangannya merogoh saku celana dan memberikan selembar kertas kecil berwarna biru padanya. Sehun ingat ini kertas yang di berikannya pagi tadi untuk Luhan.

Jari-jari Sehun membuka lipatan kertas itu. matanya menatap lamat pada deretan kata yang ia tulis sendiri dengan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**OH SEHUN AKAN MENGABULKAN SATU PERMINTAAN MU.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih menatap lamat tulisan itu. " Buat aku agar tidak menerimanya, Hun." Ulang Luhan. Tempat tidur itu bergerak ketika Sehun berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya," Kenapa ? Maksudku… Kalian berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua dan kufikir kau menyukai Kai."

" Kau benar…," Sehun merasakan pergerakan tempat tidurnya." Aku memang menyukai Kai….,"

.

.

.

GREB

.

.

.

Sehun tersentak ketika merasa sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Menempatkan tangan Luhan berada diaatas perut Sehun.

Luhan menyandarkan dagunya di atas bahu Sehun," Tapi…"

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

" Aku mencintai Oh Sehun…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**/ Hai saya kembali/**

**Itu ada bagian yang rada-rada mirip sama jalan cerita di drama gitu kan ya ? Hayoo tebak apa ? Soalnya author terinspirasi dari sana juga. Abisnya so sweet gitu masa. Kkkkk~ /PADAHAL INI FF NGGAK ADA ROMATIS-ROMANTISNYA/ biar/**

.

.

**AND YEAH…..**

.

.

.

**HAPPY LUHAN DAY ! /**tebar mercon/

**ABANG SAYA YANG CANTIK DAN TAMPAN (?) ULTAH. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA BANG. SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA :D**

**Cie udah tuaa ciee /ditendang/ Becanda kok becanda. Umur boleh agak banyakan tapi sumpah itu muka dari hari-kehari napa tambah kayak bocah aja makin beutipul pula. Minum ramuan apa sih ?**

**IRI SAYA BANG IRI….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan sempat baca di twitter katanya ChanBaek udah confirmed gitu /terharu/ Dan katanya lagi Baekhyun tahu ama istilah itu terus Chanyeol jadi ikutan tahu / terharu lagi/ BAHAGIA BANGET MASAAAKKKK /jiwa ChanBaek Shipper menggeloramembahana/

.

.

.

.

.

**UDAHAN AH CURHATNYA. HEHE :D**

.

.

.

.

Sekedar info. **SOLO chapter 3** Insyaallah saya update Besok. Hehe /nyengir/

.

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW ?**


End file.
